Jedi brothers
by Aeruthin
Summary: ON HIATUS AU Anakin and Obi-wan are the same age. See how they grow up together as best friends. With qui-gon, palpetine and of course, padmé.
1. prologue: two brothers

**A/N:** i have a writers block with my other story, "Back from being gone", so i decided to start with this one. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Anakin and Obi-wan are the same age and grow up together. Set during JA and the original trilogy. With Qui-gon, Palpetine and of course Padmé.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Two brothers**

Qui-gon Jinn sat down in his favorite chair. He and his Padawan Xanatos had just returned from a difficult mission. It had sounded simple in the beginning. "Stop the war between the two tribes." They hadn't told them the tribes were willingly to do everything to destroy the other, including capturing the so called guardians of peace. Both he and his apprentice had been tortured before they could escape. The war was still going on, though Mace had sent four other Jedi to continue the mission, giving Qui-gon and Xanatos time to rest.

Qui-gon smiled as he looked out the window. It was good being home.

He grabbed his favorite book and started to read. He couldn't concentrate, however. His thoughts kept wandering off. After a while he closed it and sighed. He stood, placed it back on the table again and walked to Xanatos' room, where the boy had gone after they returned.

He knocked on the door.

"Xan?" he called. No response.

"Xanatos?" he said again, harder this time.

"Yes, master?" the boy sounded dull. He probably had been sleeping.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour."

Xanatos mumbled something and Qui-gon pretended it was a yes.

He left the quarters and took off. He let his feet and the force show him the way.

_Xanatos will be ready soon_, he mused. _He did very well on the mission_. He hadn't complained about the circumstances and acted like a worthy Jedi. Qui-gon smiled, filled with pride.

A rain drop made him look up. Surprised he realized he had left the temple, even wandered of into the city. As the rain increased, he looked around for shelter. He saw there was a park nearby and entered it. The few trees kept most places dry and Qui-gon slowly walked further. He loved nature and valued each green part of Coruscant.

Reaching out with the living force, he felt all the leaves from every tree. He sensed the grass and the plants, a squirrel jumping from one branch to another, two boys, both strong in the force, sheltering from the rain, under one of the plants.

He froze, back to his surroundings. He reached out again, this time paying more attention. The boys were still there. Qui-gon quickly made his way to them. As he came closer he heard a soft crying.

He knelt down and looked under the lowest branches. Right there, like he had felt, to boys of around three years old were sitting. One was crying, the other was surprisingly calm. Both the boys had blond hear, though the calm boy's was slight reddish. He looked at Qui-gon with big, blue, curious eyes and sucked his thumb.

Qui-gon couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"Hello, young ones," he said. At his voice the boy stopped crying. His eyes widened in fear. They were blue, but lighter than those of the other boy. Qui-gon named them Calm and Cry in his head.

As he reached to them with his hand, Cry started crying again, harder than before. Suddenly Qui-gon felt a calming-wave. Frowning, he looked around for the source. He hadn't felt another Jedi approaching, so… His eyes stuck on Calm, who was still looking at him. _Did you do it, little one?_Qui-gon wondered. He had never seen a kid doing what he did.

At another wave, this time Qui-gon was sure Calm had sent it, the crying lessened to sobs.

Qui-gon smiled at them. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he said. He, too, sent a calming wave towards the boys.

Calm made a small sound which sounded like a giggle and came crawling towards him. There was a twinkling in his eyes Qui-gon hadn't seen before. They seemed even bluer now. He realized it was due to the Force.

Qui-gon reached out with both hands again. The boy didn't resist as he pulled him away from his shelter. The other boy, however, didn't seem to like it. His crying became louder again.

Calm turned his head and Qui-gon felt a force-wave again. But this time, Cry sent a wave back. Qui-gon's eyes widened a little. _There're communicating_, he thought. Now he focused on it, he could feel the bond between the two boys. "You two are full of surprises, young ones," he muttered. Cry also came crawling towards him now. He still looked fearful, but seemed to have gathered some courage from the others calmness.

Qui-gon scooped them both in his arms. Calm immediately snuggled against him, finding a comfortable place in his arms. Both boys were of good weight. They hadn't been sitting there for long.

The trip back to the temple was short. Qui-gon hadn't wandered as far off as he had thought. The rain had stopped.

As he entered, Jedi master and senior Counselor Yoda approached him.

"Hmm, who these are?" he asked as he saw the children.

Qui-gon told him how he had found them.

Yoda nodded understanding.

"Hmm, no parents they have. Feel I do, that strong in the Force they are. Trained they will be."

Qui-gon nodded. "I'll bring them to the crèche.'

"A name they have?"

Qui-gon shook his head. "No. They hadn't left a note."

"Name them we will, then. Ask the Force how."

It was a common ritual among the Jedi, though Qui-gon had never participated. A knighted Master, usually Master Yoda, entered the mind of a child and asked his or her name. It created a bond between the two of them, which was the reason most Jedi were reluctant to do it. The one you asked the name of, usually became your Padawan.

* * *

Jedi master Sara Nachi smiled as he entered the crèche.

"Another one, Qui-gon?" she asked.

Qui-gon had the habit of taking a force-sensitive child with him from every planet he visited. Or so the crèche master said.

"I found them outside the Temple. They will get their name tomorrow,' Qui-gon told her.

"You can place them here. I will take care of them." She pointed at an empty box with toys in it.

Qui-gon placed Cry in it. As he wanted to put Calm next to him, the boy suddenly clung himself to Qui-gon's neck. He tried to loosen the little arms, but the boy wouldn't let go. Qui-gon sighed softly, a little surprised at the change in behavior, and patted the boy on his back.

"It's alright, young one, you can let go now."

The boy only tightened his grip.

Qui-gon reached out with the Force and slightly touched the boys mind. "Let go, young one," he said, both vocal and mental. Calm blinked at him, then slowly loosened his arms. His blue eyes looked at Qui-gon questioning. Qui-gon sent a reassuring force-wave to the boy, who finally let go. Qui-gon placed him next to Cry.

He looked up and saw Master Nachi smiling at him. "It seems you have an admirer, Qui-gon. Again."

Qui-gon smiled back dryly. "I'll be back for them tomorrow."

He left the crèche.

* * *

The next morning Qui-gon received a message from Yoda. The master wanted him to take the boys to his private meditation room as soon as he was ready.

Qui-gon held breakfast with his Padawan. He told Xanatos about the boys.

"You can take a day off. You can accompany me as you wish, but it isn't necessary."

Xanatos nodded. "I'll go to my friends," he said.

Qui-gon smiled. "I will see you this afternoon, then." He rose.

"Have fun, Master," Xanatos said dull, before concentrating on his food again.

Qui-gon raised his eyebrows, but didn't respond.

"Bye, then, Padawan."

* * *

As soon as he reach the crèche he felt something was wrong. When he entered, Master Nachi ran towards him.

"Qui-gon! Do something! Those boys of yours are a disaster."

He followed her to the playroom, the place all young initiates could play together.

Master Nachi pointed at the ceiling. Qui-gon looked up. And his mouth fell open.

Both boys were floating in the air, holding each other up with the Force. They were giggling.

"I only left them for a minute," Master Nachi said desperately as Calm made a flip.

Despite the situation, Qui-gon smiled. They just looked so cute.

"Young ones, come down," he said, stepping forward. The boys looked at him and giggled harder.

"You made him let you go, yesterday. Can't you do the same now?" Master Nachi asked.

Qui-gon glanced at her. He didn't want to make the bond he already had with the boy any stronger or encourage him to only listen to him. But he didn't want them to float there the whole day, either.

Closing his eyes he reached out with the Force.

_/Put him down, young one/ _he said mentally.

The emotions he felt from the boy were almost overwhelming. It was a mix between happiness, disappointment, resistance and shame of giving Qui-gon a reason to be angry.

Between the emotions the boy asked: /_Why? It's fun./_

/_You can play later. Now put him down._/ Qui-gon still felt the boy didn't want to, but as he opened his eyes Cry was sitting on the floor. Calm, however, was still floating.

/_Can you tell your friend to put you down?_/ he asked.

Both masters felt the boys communicating. Master Nachi looked in wonder as Calm slowly floated to the ground.

"We will test their mid-chlorian level after this," Qui-gon told her. Then he walked to the boys.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Calm reached out with his arms and nodded. Qui-gon scooped them both in his arms.

"Come then," he said.

* * *

The two boys stood in the middle of Yoda's meditation room. Only Yoda, Mace were present, despite them. Qui-gon wanted to leave the room, again, but Yoda called him back.

"Stay you must, need you we do."

Qui-gon stayed, for once not willingly to argue with the master.

Yoda smiled at the two boys, who were both looking weary. They stood close to each other, if to gain courage from the others presence.

"Reach into your minds we will. Not resist you must. Only want to know your name we want. Hurt it will not."

The two boys blinked at him.

"Qui-gon," the master continued, "ask him you will." He pointed at Calm.

This time Qui-gon was willing to argue.

"Master Yoda, I do not intent to…"

"Ask both I cannot. Help me you must. Will of the Force it is."

Qui-gon rolled his eyes. Why was Yoda's last argument always: it is the will of the Force. He looked at Mace for help, but saw in his eyes he wouldn't receive any. _Wonderful, _he thought.

"Fine," he muttered.

Yoda shuffled towards the boys. "Come, young one," he said. To Qui-gon's surprise Cry immediately walked towards the green master. _It seems not all kids are afraid of green trolls, _he mused. Qui-gon approached the other boy, whose eyes stood curious. He took the child in his arms and sat down in one of the chairs. He placed the boy on his knee.

"Don't be afraid, young one," he muttered as he reached out to the boys mind for the third time. He would go further in this time however.

He was pulled into the childs world. The Force swirled around them, through them, connecting them. Qui-gon could feel the bright presence of the boy and was sure the boy could feel him. The Force overwhelmed his senses, his thoughts.

Suddenly it grew silent. Qui-gon looked around. The whole place was white and empty except for the boy standing a couple of meters away.

_I'm in the boy's mind,_Qui-gon realized. He took a deep breath.

"What is your name, young one?" he asked.

The question seemed to ring through the place, the sound growing louder and louder. The Force began to swirl again. He felt himself drown in it. Something pulled at him, pulled him away. The boy disappeared. Suddenly another voice rang in his head, saying:

"Obi-wan Kenobi"

* * *

The reality almost knocked Qui-gon out of his chair. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He felt like he had ran twenty miles.

A hand touched his arm and he looked up. Mace Windu was looking down at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

Qui-gon nodded and turned his eyes to the boy still sitting on his knee. He was asleep and only because Qui-gon was still holding him (something he hadn't noticed himself), the boy hadn't fallen off. _If it had such an impact on me_, Qui-gon wondered, _what would it have had on a three year old child?_

"Obi-wan Kenobi," he muttered. The name suited him well, though Qui-gon had no idea of what it meant.

"That's his name?" Mace asked.

Before Qui-gon could answer, he heard a humble next to him. Yoda had become to conscious again. He was smiling.

Cry had fallen asleep, just like Obi-wan. Thinking of Calm that way sent a shiver down his spine.

"Know his name I do,' Yoda said, "Anakin Skywalker it is."

Qui-gon told him Obi-wan's name.

Yoda closed his eyes and started to mumble. When he didn't open them again, Qui-gon thought the master had fallen asleep. Mace, however, looked calmly at the master and showed no sign of worry anymore.

When Qui-gon had the urge to yell at the master, only stopped by the fear he might wake the boys, too, Yoda opened his eyes.

"A strong connection the two little Jedi have. Strong in the Force they both are."

"How strong?" Qui-gon couldn't hide his curiosity. Even the calm Mace Windu looked expectant.

"Know that you should not. Tell you when the master of one of them you are."

Qui-gon rolled his eyes for like the tenth time. It was not likely to happen. Xanatos might be ready for his trials, Qui-gon had no intention to take a new Padawan. He would keep an eye on the two initiates, though.

He rose, carrying young Obi-wan in his arms. "I'll bring them back," he said.

Yoda rose, too. Anakin had put his arms around the green master's neck in his sleep.

"Come with you I will," Yoda said and shuffled to the door.

Qui-gon and Mace exchanged looks. Then he followed the little green master out of the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 1: a little prank

**Reviews!!! yey!!! Thank u all. Enjoy the next chapter^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A little prank**

"He's coming!" Anakin hissed.

Obi-wan Kenobi hid behind the pillar in the hallway. He was holding a rope, of which the other side was being held by Anakin Skywalker, roommate and best friend. He had known Anakin as long as he could remember and the boy was like his brother to him.

_/Sure this is a good idea?/ _he asked mental through their bond. They had realized the bond was special when they were about eight years old. Before they had thought most people had one.

_/No/_, Anakin responded, /_But do you got a better one?/ _He rose his eyebrow questioning. He, too, was hidden behind a pillar at the opposite of the hallway. Hidden from the Jedi incoming that means.

Obi-wan shook his head, then listened carefully to the shuffling, mumbling and the approaching sound of a stick ticking on the floor. He could feel the Jedi's presence through the Force, just like the rest of his surroundings.

A green ear appeared from behind the pillar. Master Yoda had his eyes closed and was lost in thoughts. He hadn't noticed the two initiates.

/_Now!/ _Anakin yelled mentally. Obi-wan pulled the rope, lifting it above the ground at the height of Yoda's knees, just as the master reached it. He held his breath as the rope strangled around the legs of the master. Putting his weight behind it and feeling Anakin do the same, he waited.

Slowly, he was pulled forward. Surprised, he saw that the rope didn't bother Yoda at all. The little troll wasn't using the Force, he could feel that, but he just continued shuffling and humbling, not tripping like he was supposed to be.

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin, who was suffering the same problem, despite their efforts of holding the rope in place. They let go at the same moment.

He and Anakin stared at the Jedi master till he turned around the corner and disappeared from sight. They kept silent till the rope, too, had vanished, then looked at each other.

And broke down in laughter. Obi-wan almost couldn't breath from laugher. In the end, both he and Anakin were laying on the floor.

"That didn't turn out very well," Obi-wan managed to say.

"That bloody troll didn't notice anything," Anakin gasped, a large grin on his face. "Being aware of your surroundings, my ass!"

Obi-wan turned on his belly. "Would he have noticed if we had just taken it from him?" he wondered aloud.

Anakin snorted. "He would have, believe me. Like you're stealing those bloody cookies of his."

Obi-wan nodded. "Yeah." Then he heard footsteps. "We'd better get going," he said and jumped to his feet. They took off, but hadn't reach the other end of the hall, when someone behind them called their names.

"Initiate Kenobi, Initiate Skywalker."

Obi-wan and Anakin froze. The voice was unmistakable Mice Windu's.

They turned around and bowed.

"Master Windu," they greeted in unison.

Obi-wan swallowed as he saw the rope in the masters hand. _Let him just move on, let him just move on… _Obi-wan prayed to the Force. It wasn't with him that day, however.

"Have you ever seen this before?" the master asked, looking at them intensely

Anakin had sneaky moved further behind Obi-Wan. The boys had unofficially divided some tasked between them. Obi-wan, who was a better negotiator, usually talked them out of detention.

He looked at the rope closely. He blinked a few times, trying to give the impression that he was thinking deeply.

Then he shook his head.

"No, Master, I haven't. You, Anakin?"

His friend shook his head.

Obi-wan looked at the master, putting up his most innocent and obedient eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master. Where did you find it?"

Master Windu was silent for a while. His gaze was still hard. He wasn't convinced of their uninvolvement yet.

"I found it down the hall, Initiate Kenobi. Do you've got any idea of how it got there?"

Obi-wan shook his head again.

"No, master, I'm afraid…" he let his voice trail off. "Maybe I do know it, master!" he continued excitedly. "Anakin and I were walking-", Master Windu gave him a hard look, "- and Master Yoda came by. He was muttering and didn't notice us, but… there was something trailing behind him." Obi-wan glanced at the rope. "It might have been that rope."

Windu continued to stare. His eyes bore into Obi-wan's. He didn't look away, but didn't look rebellious, either.

Finally the Master broke eye contact. He turned away. "Good day, Initiate Kenobi, Skywalker", he said grumpy. Then he was gone.

/_No thanks?/_ Anakin asked, playing offended, through their bond, looking the way the master had gone.

/_Do you saw his face? He wasn't believing me at all/ _Obi-wan responded. He grinned.

Anakin grinned back. /_Nice work, obi/, _he said in approval.

Obi-wan nodded in thanks.

"Come, I'm hungry," he said aloud and they walked away, already speculating on their next prank.

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were well known in the Jedi Temple. Everyone had heard about the two initiates who had a stronger bond than most Masters and their Padawans.

Almost all had experienced how the two of them sometimes acted like one.

Anyone who had seen the boys together and knew them wondered why two so different boys could be friends.

Where Obi-wan was calm, Anakin was quick to anger. Where Obi-wan liked nature, Anakin was more interested in droids. Where Obi-wan was a negotiator, Anakin wanted to fight.

Where Anakin loved to fly, Obi-wan hated it.

There seemed to be only one thing the boys had in common: their lightsaber combat skills. Both fought in a group higher than their age suggested.

Though even here were differences. Anakin was usually on the offense, while Obi-wan used defense. You shouldn't underestimate either of them however. Anakin could defense himself against most opponents and Obi-wan attacked if he expected advantage from it.

There was another thing, however, which they had in common: their love of pranks. Their victims were usually Masters, including Master Yoda and Windu, but initiates as well. One initiate in particular: a boy called Bruck Chun. He had been theirs, but mostly Obi-wan's rival since he had stolen a toy from them in the crèche.

Most masters, as they looked at the boys, thought Anakin was the leader. The pranks they played belonged to the rash boy, they assumed. They were wrong. Anakin and Obi-wan had never thought of one leading the other. They saw each other as equals, friends, brothers. If they made a decision, both had to agree, though sometimes one budged for the sake of the other, Anakin just as much as Obi-wan.

* * *

As they entered the canteen, Obi-wan looked around for their friends. He saw them sitting on one of the tables, close to the entrance. Nudging Anakin, he walked toward them and sat down.

"And? Succeeded?" Bant, a Mon Calamari girl, asked.

Obi-wan shook his head. He grabbed one of the chips laying on the table and put it in his mouth. Anakin, who had taken a seat opposite Obi-wan, next to Garen, their other friend, began to tell the story.

Obi-wan stood up again and walked to the bar, took two bags of chips and walked back again. He placed one in front of Anakin and sat down.

"…and Windu looked us, but he had no evidence, so…" Anakin grinned as he finished the story.

Garen rolled his eyes.

"And why were you doing it, anyway, again?" he asked.

"Duty, Garen," Obi-wan responded. He pointed wisely with one of the chips. "If they challenge us, we have to accomplish the task."

"And by the way," Anakin added, "We have to prove the bad guys wrong."

Garen snorted. "Like the two of you are so good yourself."

"Oh, come on. We're sweet, admit it."

"Or do you mean the time when we made your shampoo turn your hair blue?" Obi-wan asked. "That was only a little joke, my friend."

"Stop this, all of you," Bant interrupted. "Look." She pointed at the table kept for Masters.

Obi-wan followed her gaze and his heart skipped a beat. A master, whom Obi-wan had never seen before, sat down. He seemed strange familiar.

The master brought up a painful subject. Anakin and Obi-wan would turn thirteen in a month. If they didn't have a master by then, they would be sent to a Jedi Service Corps.

Obi-wan felt himself grow slightly sick and tore his gaze away from the masters. He looked at his chips, though not hungry anymore.

"Come on, Obi, it's only a master," she placed an assuring hand on his shoulder.

Obi-wan held back a snort. She had nothing to worry about. She was only eleven and had a big chance of being chosen, for Master Tahl had spoken to her more than once. Anakin had the same. Yoda, mumbling, shuffling, old, green, not tripling master Yoda, showed interests in his friend. Garen, too, wasn't in danger of being sent away.

Only he, Obi-wan Kenobi, wasn't sure if he would become a Jedi.

Anakin sent a reassuring wave across their bond. He knew of Obi-wan's doubts.

"Bruck will be thirteen in a month of two, too" he said. "he hasn't been chosen yet, either."

Obi-Wan glared at him. "That didn't cheer me up," he said.

"I know," Anakin grinned.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think that master is?" Bant asked.

Obi-wan shrugged.

"His name is Qui-gon Jinn, you know, that wandering Jedi."

"Really?" Obi-wan glanced at the master.

Qui-gon Jinn was almost as famous as he and Anakin were. The whole temple knew about his turned apprentice, Xanatos, and how it ruined him.

Some older Padawan's had told the initiates that the Jedi was killed in ancient times and came to the temple as a ghost, unable to find peace.

The master didn't look like a ghost to Obi-wan, though there was something haunted in his eyes, even from a distance.

"Say, isn't that master Tahl he's talking to?" Anakin asked.

Bant nodded. "I wonder if she knows him."

"Doubt she does," Garen said, "He's been away from the temple for what? Ten years?"

"Not that we know, anyway," Obi-wan added.

Garen strained his neck to get a better few. "Just look at him. Don't want him as a master."

Obi-wan's mood immediately worsted. "Better than no master at all," he muttered.

Bant hit him on his head. "Stop saying that, Obi-wan Kenobi! There are plenty of masters ready to take you as a Padawan."

"What is it, Oafy? Afraid you won't be chosen?"

Obi-wan's head shut up abruptly. He had been to busy with Jinn to hear Bruck coming.

"What do you want, Bruck?" Anakin snapped.

"I want my question answered, Skywalker. Or are you gonna do that for Kenobi as well."

"Shut up, Bruck." Obi-wan said calmly. There was no way he was going to let himself be upset by his rival.

"Why, Oafy? Don't you like what I'm saying?"

"Just go away, Chun," Bant said.

"Ah, friends. She won't be there to help you at the Corps, Oafy."

"Maybe you should first think about getting yourself a master before wondering about others," Obi-wan's eyes pierced Bruck's, who became pale with anger.

"I _will_ get a master, Kenobi," he hissed.

"Maybe. I'll wave goodbye when you leave the temple."

The next moment Obi-wan was rolling across the floor, a mad Bruck on top of him. Instinctively his hand shot up. He heard a yelp and the sound of something breaking as his fist made contact.

The weight was suddenly gone and Obi-wan looked up, dazed.

Anakin and Bant stood next to him. The expression on Anakin's face was a mix between anger and triumph. Bant looked worried, but Obi-wan saw the beginning of a grin.

Bruck stood in front of him. He held his hand at his nose, blood dripping out of it. His friend placed his hand on his shoulder, but he angrily shook it off.

Other initiates and Padawans had crowded around them.

Obi-wan grabbed Anakin's hand and pulled himself up, then met Bruck's glare.

"What's going on here?" Obi-wan recognized Master Tahl's voice. The gathered crowded spread again now the fight was over.

Bant stepped forward to answer the master's question.

"Obi-wan said something and Bruck attacked and-"

"Liar," Bruck hissed, his voice sounding strange because of his broken nose. "He attacked first."

"That's not true!' Anakin growled. Obi-wan quickly sent a calming wave trough their bond. It didn't help, however. "He started," his friend continued, pointing at Bruck.

Tahl sighed. "Stop shouting. I think Initiate Kenobi can speak for himself," she said to Anakin.

"There are both guilty, Tahl, let's get this over with." No one had heard Qui-gon Jinn approaching, so his voice silenced all of them.

"Master Jinn, that's not true, Obi-wan…" Garen said. Jinn gave him a hard look and he fell silent.

Obi-Wan suppressed a shiver as he looked at the master's eyes. The pain and sadness, swirling under the cold expression, made him want to hug the master, reassure him everything was alright.

"You, what's your name?" Jinn asked.

Obi-wan opened his mouth, but then realized the question wasn't directed at him.

"Bruck Chun."

Jinn's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. He turned to Obi-wan.

"And you?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi, Master,' he answered. He thought he saw a flash of recognition and surprise in the cold eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"Answer me truthfully. Who started the fight?"

"Bruck, Master."

"He!'

They said together.

"See? Both guilty," Jinn said as he turned to Master Tahl.

"That's hardly fair, Qui-gon," Tahl said calmly.

"So? The world isn't fair. The sooner they learn it, the better."

Obi-wan heard the bitterness

"I started it, master," he said softly, gaining gasps from his friends. Even Bruck looked surprised, though he quickly hid it behind an evil grin.

"Though I didn't hit first."

Qui-gon Jinn looked at him for a while. Obi-wan's heart bounded faster and faster till he was afraid it would jump out of his chest.

"Anger and aggression are the first path to the Dark Side, Initiate Kenobi."

Obi-wan nodded. "Yes, Master," he muttered.

"Remember that next time you're starting a fight." Jinn walked away.

Master Tahl looked at Obi-wan, then sighed and followed her friend.

As soon as she left, his friend erupted.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Anakin yelled.

"Idiot!" Bant said.

Garen only shook his head.

"You're lucky you got away, Oafy," Bruck sneered. "Control your anger next time!" he laughed.

Obi-wan turned and walked away. He had wanted to suggest Bruck to let someone take a look at his nose, but didn't care anymore.

"Let's go," he muttered to his friends.

As they left the canteen, Obi-wan looked back at the Master's table. He found Qui-gon Jinn staring at him. With another shiver he quickly walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** I will go on holiday finally today, so next chapter won't be up this soon.


	3. Chapter 2: A lot of talking

**And the next is up! again thanks for the reviews!**

I don't own starwars

**

* * *

Chapter 2: A lot of talking**

Qui-gon Jinn knocked on the door to Yoda's private meditation room. The old Master usually invited other Jedi to talk about personal matters. Qui-gon had been ordered, though, instead of invited to come.

The door opened, but none stood behind. Opening a door with the Force was far easier, especially for the little Master.

Qui-gon walked in and found Yoda sitting on one of the red velvet seats. He sat down on the seat next to the master and waited, while enjoying the amount of living Force in the room.

When after five minutes Yoda hadn't moved, Qui-gon began to grew impatient. Having a chat with Yoda wasn't on his favo-list and waiting that long didn't make it any better.

_If he takes another five minutes I will leave, _Qui-gon thought grumpily, while drumming with his fingers on the seat.

At that moment Yoda chose to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hmm, good to see you it is. Talk about important matters we must."

_Finally. _ Qui-gon nodded, bet left it to the old master to tell about which matters.

"Tomorrow the initiate duels will be held," Yoda continued.

"I don't intent to take a new Padawan, master." Qui-gon said immediately. Not ever. Not after Xanatos. He wouldn't survive.

"Not listened to the Force you have. Say it does, take a Padawan you must."

"I'm not interested." If Yoda kept trying to persuade him, he'd better leave.

"Hmm, disappointed Obi-wan will be."

Qui-gon's eyes narrowed. "Obi-wan Kenobi?" _So that's what you're up to._

"Met him you have?" Yoda asked.

Qui-gon nodded. His mouth became a line. "He was fighting."

Yoda looked surprised. "Punished him you did?"

"No. I only warned him not to use his anger next time." _Though I doubt he really did start the fight, _he mused. _Well, the warning won't hurt him._

Yoda looked amused.

"Taught him something you already did. A fine Padawan he will become."

"Master…" This time Qui-gon couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Send to the corps he will be, if chose him you do not."

"What? Surely there's another master who wants him."

"Send them away I did. Not the good Masters they were."

Qui-gon blinked a few times. "You didn't send them away because of me, did you?" he asked, angrily. Trying to give him a Padawan was one thing, endangering the boy's future was something else.

"His name you gave him. A bond you have."

_I should have suspected that, _Qui-gon thought. _Well, Xanatos was still my Padawan back then. _As always he felt a stab of pain. _I'm not going to take a new one, only because Yoda is a fool. _He stood.

"I won't take a new Padawan," he said and walked away.

He heard a sad sigh behind him. "Then decided his future is."

* * *

That night, Obi-wan couldn't sleep. He lay in bed, tossing and turning, unable to keep his mind away from the next day. He had participated at the initiates duels twice now. Both time he had hoped a master would chose him. Both times no one did. But there had always been a second change. Anakin who said it didn't matter, because there would be a 'next time'.

Not this time, though. If he didn't get a master now, it would be over. He wouldn't become a Jedi. Never.

_It won't be that bad, _he told himself. _You'll be able to serve the world at one of the Corps as well. _That didn't stop the tears, though. He angrily wiped them away.

_I'm not gonna cry! Get yourself together, Kenobi._

He sighed and got out bed, deciding he couldn't sleep anyway. The stone beneath his feet was cold and he was fully awake now.

Careful not to wake up Anakin, who slept in the same room, he sneaked out. Once outside he let his feet carry him away. He smiled as he recognized the way he was going. His feet hadn't forgotten his favorite spot, though he hadn't been there for a long time.

It was an old balcony at the far side of this wing of the temple. It was usually deserted, making it the best place to be alone. Since the light had been broken a long time ago, you could watch the usually invisible stars.

He only needed to turn around one corner to see it. Suddenly he heard a sound. He froze, senses on full alert. When it remained silent, he sneaked further and peered around the corner.

There was a man standing at the balcony, his back turned to Obi-wan. By his robes, Obi-wan could see it was a Jedi, but he didn't know who. According to him, only he and Anakin knew of the place.

The man turned his head slightly and his features became visible.

Obi-wan let out a small gasp and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. _Qui-gon Jinn. Of all people, it had to be Qui-gon Jinn. _

As the Master didn't respond, Obi-wan lowered his hand and slowly let his breath escape. He looked at him again.

_There's no way I can look at the stars now, _he thought. _He will kill me if I disturb him._ He thought of the cold eyes again and shivered despite the warm evening.

"_Don't want him as a master_" he heard Garen say. And he heard his own response. "_Better than no master at all…_" Like Jinn would choose him. He hadn't made a good appearance back in the canteen. _The only master who might choose me and I first met him while I'm fighting, _he thought bitterly. _So typical me…_

_Then make a better appearance this time. Go to him. Talk to him. _ Obi-wan flinched at the thought. _Talk to him? That's suicide!  
__Is it? What if he needs your help?_

Obi-wan snorted, then quickly looked if the master had heard.  
_A Master needs help of me?_

He saw the cold eyes again, but this time he could see the pain and sadness as well.

_Great. Maybe he does need me._

Obi-wan found himself walking forward. His heart pounded in his chest so loud he was sure the master would hear him.

But as he reached the balcony, Jinn hadn't shown any sign of hearing him. Obi-wan placed his hands on the balcony and looked up to Jinn's face. He could find only one word suiting the expression he saw: Lost. Lost in his thoughts and lost in his past.

Obi-wan's desire to give the man some sort of support became stronger.

"The stars are bright, aren't they, Master Jinn?" he asked softly.

Suddenly a green lightsaber was pressed against his throat. Obi-wan could feel the warmth of the weapon and swallowed when he realized he was almost killed. This was the second time this day he was attacked suddenly and he didn't like it.

He rose his arms in sign of surrender, unable to say anything.

The master frowned as he recognized him and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Don't sneak up behind me, initiate," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to disturb you. It won't happen again."

Master Jinn snorted, then turned to the stars again. "Go to bed, Initiate."

"I couldn't sleep, master," Obi-wan said, now determinate to talk to the master.

Jinn glanced at him. "Then try harder."

Obi-wan turned to the stars as well, folded his arms atop of the balcony and placed his chin in them. "Can I stay and watch at the stars here?" he asked.

Jinn grumbled something, so Obi-wan took it as a yes. They fell silent.

Obi-wan kept his gaze at the stars and so did Master Jinn, but he could feel his eyes on him now and then.

Feeling he had to break the silence, Obi-wan said: "Anakin and I used to watch the stars together when we were younger. We promised each other we would go and see them all." He paused, but when the master didn't respond, he continued. "Have you seen them all, Master Jinn?"

The Master kept silent for a long time and Obi-wan wondered if he might had to repeat the question. He opened his mouth, but then Jinn spoke up.

"There are too many stars to go to, Initiate, though I've been to a lot of them."

Obi-wan smiled. "I wonder if I can keep my promise," he said sadly. "If I don't get a master tomorrow, I doubt it."

Master Jinn looked at him sharply, before returning his gaze back to the stars.

Obi-wan's heart bounded in his chest. _Have I said to much?_ He thought, panicking.

"I'm sure you'll get a master, Obi-wan," Jinn said.

Obi-wan beamed. The master had remembered his name and given a compliment!

"Thank you, Master, but I still doubt it. No one has shown interest in me so far.'

"I do not think Master Yoda will let you be send away. He's quite fond of you."

"Maser Yoda won't take a Padawan and if he will, he'll take Anakin," Obi-wan said, though he didn't want to. _Great, now I sound like a whining child._

Master Jinn glanced at him. "Don't focus on your anxieties, Obi-wan. Concentrate on the spars tomorrow and you will be chosen."

Obi-wan smiled wryly. "Yes, Master," he said. "Can't you take me?" he added as a joke.

Immediately the appearance of the master changed. His eyes narrowed and his stance became intimidating, aggressive even.

"Was this talk all about that, Initiate Kenobi?" he boomed. His voice made Obi-wan flinch.

"I… No, master, I…" he stammered.

"It better not be. I'll never take another Padawan. Never!"

"Why not, Master?" Obi-wan asked in a small voice.

The cold eyes of the man in front of him were his answer.

"Go to bed, Initiate Kenobi."

Obi-wan bowed his head. Staying wouldn't make the situation any better. He had totally fucked up. He walked away, feeling the cold eyes piercing him. As he was about to turn around the corner, he looked back.

"I'm not Xanatos, Master," he muttered, but loud enough for Master Jinn to hear. Then he sped away.


	4. Chapter 3: the duels

Thanks u all, again^^

Rissika: I changed the names in this chap. The choosing thing will last this chapter and a small part of the next.

* * *

**Chapter 3 The duels.**

The next morning at breakfast, Obi-Wan wasn't hungry. Poking into his food with his fork, he waited till his friend were finished.

Anakin talked nonstop about the duels. Some of his excitement leaked across their bond , though Obi-Wan was sure Anakin did it on purpose, but when they finally left, Obi-Wan felt a little better.

Already fully prepared before they went to eat, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to the training halls the competition were held. At the entrance, a big hologram showed who had to fight whom. Every initiate had to fight twice.

Obi-Wan searching for his name and Anakin's as he heard someone calling him.

Looking around, he saw Bant and Garen coming forward him.

"And, who will you guys fight with?" Bant asked, her eyes fixed on the hologram.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't found my name yet."

"There," Anakin suddenly pointed. "We will fight each other, Obi."

Obi-Wan grinned. Teamed with Anakin, no one could doubt their skills. They knew each other so well they could predict the other's every move.

He continued searching. As he saw his name and the one he was paired with, his stomach sank. Bruck. He was coupled with Bruck, an hour after his fight with Anakin.

"You can beat him, Obi," Anakin said, reading his thoughts through their bond. "You did more than once at training classes."

"I know," Obi-Wan responded. _I can't let him win. Not if Qui-Gon is watching._ He hadn't seen the Master after last night, though. _I'm not even sure if he's going to watch, _he thought.

Someone nudged him and when he saw Garen looking at the other end of the hall, his eyes narrowed.

"Talk 'bout the devil," he said.

"Are you ready, Oafy-Wan?" Bruck sneered as he came closer. His best friend, Aalto, walked next to him, wearing the same expression of scorn on his face.

"Of course I am. What about yourself?" Obi-Wan responded, his voice calm.

"You'd better have those friends of yours ready to drag you of the battlefield, Kenobi." He walked further, pushing himself between Bant and Garen. His friend followed with a triumphant look.

"Jerk," Bant snorted.

"Bastard," Garen said.

"Pathetic guy," Anakin sighed. "He isn't even worth beating up. He'll be gone to the Corps in a month and we'll finally be rid of him."

"And of me…" Obi-Wan muttered.

His friends only rolled their eyes, making him grin a little.

A bell rang across the hall.

"Come, it's starting!" Anakin walked away and Obi-Wan, Garen and Bant followed.

Only two duels and it was their turn. Two duels and the famous Kenobi/Skywalker team would enter the battlefield. Two duels separating them from their moment. Or so Anakin liked to think of it. He knew what he could do. And he knew what Obi-Wan could and would do.

He grinned as he watched the pair fighting in the middle of the hall. He would have beaten both of hem at the same time. And if Obi-Wan was fighting with him even sooner. They could even beat a master. Anakin was sure of that. Maybe even Yoda.

Obi-Wan, he, Bant and Garen were sitting on the tribune, watching the fights. Bant had had one duel and won. Garen would be right after the one active now. Obi-Wan was still looking around anxiously. Anakin knew where or who his friend was looking for. Qui-Gon Jinn. The ghost-master. He really didn't know why Obi-Wan wanted a master like that. So cold, not caring. It wouldn't be a good match, for Obi-Wan worried about everything and everyone. Sometimes to much for his own good.

/_He will be there, Obi, stop worrying/ _he said through their bond, sending a reassuring wave with it.

/_I know…/ _Obi-Wan answered. He tore his gaze away from the masters and looked at the battle, which had just finished. A bell rang again and Garen's name was called, as well as a name Anakin didn't recognize.

Garen stood up and grinned.

"See you guys later," he said and after they all wished him luck he entered the field. Anakin looked at his opponent. The boy, a human, was older than Garen and was most likely in his last year as well. He was large and muscular.

Garen wasn't intimidated. Activating his saber he stood in the starting position and saluted. The muscular boy did the same and the battle began.

Anakin immediately saw it wouldn't take long. Garen was quick, but at a disadvantage because he was younger. The older boy would have no problem defeating him.

Five minutes later, the battle was over. Garen had been hit in the back by the boy, a kill if it hadn't been a practice saber. They bowed and left the field.

Anakin stood. "Come on, Obi, our time," he grinned as their names were called.

Obi-Wan followed him and for the first time that day Anakin felt a little confidence in his friend. Allowing himself to look around quickly he saw a certain master standing next to a very old one.

As they walked upon the field, the watching crowd started to mutter.

Anakin took position on the right side of the field and Obi-Wan on the left.

/_With or without?/ _Obi-Wan asked while he activated his lightsaber.

/_First without later with?/ _Anakin suggested, while doing the same.

Obi-Wan nodded, though almost invisibly. Then he and Anakin put on their mental barriers and cut off the bond.

They saluted. Then the battle began.

Anakin reached out to the Force, used it to aim his first swing at Obi-Wan's head. His friend easily blocked and countered with a swing at his legs. Anakin jumped back, but as soon as he landed, Obi-Wan attacked him again. This change of roles was something Anakin didn't like and after rolling away, he started attacking.

Slowly he pushed his friend back, every swing more powerful than the previous one. Of course he made some mistakes. If he had fought a master, that swing which was a little too far would have finished him off.

Obi-Wan didn't take those opportunities, because he wasn't that skilled either. And because he didn't want to end their duel yet.

Almost being trapped in a corner without the space to move around, Obi-Wan made a false move at Anakin's knees, then jumped over him. Anakin spun around and met Obi-Wan's saber as he slashed at him in midair. As Obi-Wan landed, the battle continued. Though Anakin kept attacking, Obi-Wan didn't yield any ground anymore.

After a while slashing, blocking, dodging and parrying, Anakin felt a soft knock on his mental shields.

The beaming blue eyes of his friend looked at him questioning. He nodded and lowered the barriers. As soon as he did, the battle changed. He and Obi-Wan had become one. Predicting every move and the one next, they rushed across the field.

Their duel sped up, because Anakin knew precisely how far his opponent's saber would go and his opponent's knew exactly how far his would.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, but he didn't care.

/_Let's do some show-off/_Anakin said across their bond.

/_Sure/_ Obi-Wan said. /_Who first?/_

/_I will/_

They took some distance from each other, both preparing for their stunt. Anakin reached deeper into the Force, then attacked again. He ran at Obi-Wan, and jumped as he reached him. In the air he slashed at Obi-Wan a few times. Of course all his swings were blocked, but he earned an 'ooh!' from the crowd.

Their duel turned into a game. One of the boys would do a stunt, the other reciprocated with something even better, more dangerous or faster. Again, most masters would have been able to defeat them easily, for the stunts mostly consisted of a lot of mad swinging with a saber, which looked great, but wasn't useful in a real battle.

One master in particular shook his head in disapproval. A Jedi shouldn't be seeking attention. Jedi were to help people, not to show off.

"Hmm. What do you think of them?" the green master next to him asked.

Qui-Gon Jinn snorted. Yoda had taken him here against his will, like he usually did.

"They're show-offs and make many mistakes."

Yoda nodded. "True that is. But skilled they are. No ordinary initiates of their age ever have done any of this. Grow out of it they will. Good warriors they will be."

"There's more to being a Jedi than being a good warrior."

"Of course there is. Doubt they will become fine Jedi I have not."

Qui-Gon looked at the two initiates. The shorter one, Kenobi, had just run up the wall, to make a flip backward and land behind the other one, Skywalker, swinging his saber that quick it became a blur.

Qui-Gon remembered the boy from last night. He had been polite, but there was an air around him… he couldn't describe. And the last words he had said. "_I'm not Xanatos…_" They had rang through his head the rest of the night. _Of course you're not Xanatos_, he thought darkly. _No one is like Xanatos. No one ever will be_.

He looked at the clock. The battle had been going on for half an hour now and the boys were showing signs of fatigue. Qui-Gon was sure the boys had said something to each other, for they parted at exactly the same moment, both panting heavily, but with a satisfied grin on their faces.

"Hmm, a draw it is," Yoda said with a smile. "Suspected that we should have."

Qui-Gon said nothing. He didn't care.

"Well, I've seen them now, Master, it is time for me to leave," he said and wanted to bow and turn away.

"Stay here you must!" Yoda said. "Another fight he will have. More interesting that one will be."

"Fine," Qui-Gon muttered and stayed, preparing for a long day.

Obi-Wan looked at Bruck, who stood before him, his saber raised in a mocking salute.

"Ready, Oafy?" Bruck hissed.

"When you are," Obi-Wan responded. Bruck launched at him as soon as the words left his mouth.

After a few slashes he backed away again.

"What is it, Kenobi? You're not at your best today." Bruck grinned. "But then again, I shouldn't expect any better from someone who couldn't even accomplish a simple task."

"We're working on it," Obi-Wan answered, his eyes narrowing. Bruck and his friend had challenged him and Anakin to steal Yoda's walking stick. So far they hadn't succeeded, though they had had a lot of fun. Actually they were glad Bruck had challenged them, though they would never admit it.

"You'd better." Bruck slashed at his legs.

Qui-Gon watched from his place next to Yoda. The old master had been right. This fight _was_ more interesting.

He had to say it was far more civilized than the fight in the canteen. Fighting with sabers always looked more graceful than a weak version of the fighting style used in the lower parts of Coruscant.

As the battle continued, his thoughts wandered off again, this time to something which had happened only an hour ago.

He had convinced Yoda he was hungry and after he had promised to come back (breaking that promise wouldn't do any good, he knew, the missions he would be assigned to would be far worse than watching a fight between two initiates), he went to the canteen.

It had been deserted and he had silently eaten his dinner. But when he left, someone had called his name.

It had been the boy Obi-Wan had fought with, Anakin Skywalker, if he remembered correctly.

"Initiate," he had greeted him.

"Master Jinn, I wanted to say something to you."

Qui-Gon had waited.

"Obi-Wan will fight Bruck and…"

_Obi-Wan, why _always_Obiwan?_

"I won't take a new Padawan," he had interrupted.

"Just listen."

Qui-Gon had been too surprised to respond. He wasn't used to initiates talking to him like that.

Skywalker had taken a deep breath, then blurted out:

"I don't know what you wanna do with your life and if you want to spend it sulking about that Padawan of yours I won't stop you, but just consider if Xanatos is worth ruining your and Obi-Wan's life for."

Qui-Gon had been unable to say anything.

"He cares for you, you know. I don't know why, but he does. Just think about that when you turn him down."

Skywalker looked a little thoughtful, then continued.

"This was all, I think. Have a good day, Master Jinn." He had left.

Qui-Gon had stood there for a while, doing completely nothing. He had remembered his promise to Yoda and returned. Only when he sat down again and the fight between Kenobi and Chun had started, the words of Skywalker had sunk in.

The battle between the two was quite heated. The grace which had been in Kenobi's previous fight, lacked in this one completely.

The other boy had started a series of wild slashes at Kenobi, who had a difficulty avoiding being hit.

And indeed, a couple of moments later, his saber flew through the air.

Qui-Gon wanted to rise, expecting the battle to be over, but to his surprise Kenobi managed to dodge the swing by rolling. The duel only ended when one initiate hit the other with a would-be killing hit.

Qui-Gon saw the mouth of Chun move as Kenobi backed away. The tension in the hall increased and he couldn't help wondering how the boy would save himself out of this situation.


	5. Chapter 4: The Choosing

Finally, the choosing ceremony! After this things will get more interesting, I hope.

Thank u all for your reviews again!

Enjoy!

disclaimer: What part of _**FAN**_fiction do you not understand?

* * *

Chapter 4. The choosing.

Obi-Wan was aware of every single movement Bruck made. He was fully concentrated on finding an opening, so fully he didn't even hear the boy's words.

His saber was laying behind his opponent. The Force was just outside his reach, darting away if he tried to use it to summon his weapon.

He knew Bruck copped with the same problem, though. He had used brute force to compromise it's absent, pushing Obi-Wan back. He hadn't been able to break the pattern. He had lost his balance and rolled away, thereby losing his saber.

Bruck jumped forward. Obi-Wan didn't retreat, as he expected, but jumped forward as well.

He grabbed Bruck's wrist, preventing it to hit him and suddenly they both struggled for the saber.

Bruck smacked him in the face with his free hand and Obi-Wan tasted the metallic sent of blood. He staggered backwards, but didn't let go. Bruck growled and tried to hid him again. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't win this. So he did the first thing that came into mind. He let go, ducked under Bruck's arm and dived on the ground for his own saber.

His hand closed around the cold hilt and he turned on his back. Yet as he did so, he felt a hot presence against his shoulder. He grunted.

As he looked up, he saw Bruck looking down on him triumphantly. His saber was still ignited. At the background he heard Bruck's friends yelling.

Obi-Wan felt sick. He was exhausted.

"Now who's better?" Bruck sneered, between his own panting. A grin spread across his face.

Obi-Wan just stared up blankly. He suppressed the urge to ignite his own saber and throw it at Bruck and got up.

Bruck laughed, turned around and put his saber in the air, which earned him another ovation of his friends.

Obi-Wan walked away. He walked Anakin's direction, he was standing at the side of the field and looked disgusted from Bruck to his friends, but Bruck called his name.

He stopped, crossed his arms and turned around. Then he looked questioningly at the other boy.

"Don't you congratulate your conqueror, Oafy?"

"Well done, Bruck, I hope you'll enjoy it," Obi-Wan responded. His tone was flat. He wouldn't give Bruck the reaction he was hoping for, though he knew Bruck would have if Obi-Wan had won.

"Oh, I will, I will," Bruck said. He grinned, deactivated his saber dramatically and walked away, laughing.

* * *

The day of choosing had arrived and Obi-Wan was more down than ever. No full sentence had left his lips, since the morning before. Anakin could do nothing to cheer him up.

After the whole morning trying to get his friend laugh, smile or even talk, he gave up, something he didn't do very often.

He hadn't told Obi-Wan about his encounter with Jinn and he didn't intend to. He had told Bant and Garen, though, and they had almost broken down with laughter as he described the look on the master's face.

The choosing ceremony was quite primitive, really. The initiates just had to stand in a line in the main hall and masters would walk by, pretending to look at and see the candidates the first time and then choose the one they had intended to choose from the beginning.

The initiates would go all happy, because it was 'ooh!' such a surprise they were chosen. Sometimes it was, but mostly the initiate knew who his or her new master would be.

Anakin had been at the ceremony for two times. This would be the third and last. But three time lucky, right?

Anakin had stopped sending assuring waves to Obi-Wan, but glanced at his friend, who stood further in line, now and then. He was staring in the distance and Anakin saw his eyes were a dull gray, which wasn't a good sign.

The ceremony started and the masters walked by. Most of them Anakin knew, personally or by sight, but some he had never seen before.

Anakin grew quickly bored as it continued and started to tap on the floor, to great annoyance of Bruck, who stood next to him. He glanced at him and Anakin glared back, grinning. Bruck couldn't do anything without distracting the others, so he could tease him as much as he liked, which was quite much.

He so lost himself in it, he only noticed no master came by anymore as Mace Windu's voice echoed through the hall.

"Has every master who wanted it walked by?"

Anakin quickly glanced around. The line had become a lot smaller, so only the younger initiates, he, Obi-Wan and Bruck remained. Bant hadn't been chosen either, but Anakin knew Tahl was off planet due to an emergency, so she would have a good chance at being chosen later.

He began to feel a little nervous. He hadn't alowed himself to worry about it to much, but now doubt was slowly filling him.

It was utterly silent in the hall.

"Has every master chosen the one he or she wanted to choose?" Master Windu asked again.

"Two of them there still are."

Muttering rose in the crowd as Master Yoda stepped forward. Even Windu looked surprised. Obi-Wan, who had been staring at his feet, snapped his head up.

Master Yoda walked to the line and was followed by Jinn.

Anakin could almost feel the excitement in the hall. He felt it himself as well.

Yoda shuffled past the line. Jinn waited with a blank face. The green Jedi poked every initiate he came by with his walking stick, earning a small yelp now and then.

Then he reached Anakin. As he felt the stick against his legs, Anakin knelt down, so the small Master wouldn't have to look up to him.

Yoda nodded in approval.

"Accept me as your master you do, Initiate Skywalker?"

If Anakin had to describe his feelings he had when hearing those words he wouldn't have been able to. A grin spread across his face.

"Of course, Master Yoda. Do you accept me as your Padawan?"

Such simple words, with such big meaning.

"Ask you I would have not, if did that I do not, hmm?"

The old master turned around and walked back to the waiting crowd. There he turned around, fixing his large eyes on Jinn. Anakin did the same, but looked at Obi-Wan instead. Their eyes met and Obi-Wan smiled weakly. Anakin grinned back, then turned his attention to Jinn, hoping his talk with the master turned out helpful.

Jinn's walk past the line took ages. At least, that's what it seemed to Obi-Wan. With every step the Master took, every initiate he passed, he felt his heartbeat risen.

He didn't notice the shock on Bruck's face when Jinn walked by him, ignoring him completely, neither he felt the waves Anakin was sending him again.

Jinn stopped. In front of him. He stood there, just stood, his eyes piercing Obi-Wan, as if testing every single part of him.

When the words left the master's mouth, Obi-Wan was to stunned to speak. His brains didn't work properly anymore. Then his mouth moved on it's own, speaking the words which needed to be said.

"I would love to, Master Jinn," he answered, "Do you accept me as you Padawan?"

Such simple words, with such big meaning.

Qui-Gon Jinn nodded shortly. Then he turned around and walked away. Obi-Wan followed.

* * *

Obi-Wan met Anakin again as he went to their old room to get his stuff. It wasn't much, only included their clothes and the little mini-speeders they had given each other for their birthday. The trainings saber they had had all their time as an initiate they had to leave behind.

He and Anakin packed in silence. They both didn't know what to say, for the first time since they'd known each other.

They were ready at the same time. The room had lost all his characteristics. They left it and the door shut behind them, cutting them of from the place they had known so well.

Slowly they walked through the hallways and corridors, till Obi-Wan would go left and Anakin right. Yoda's quarters were in a other part of the temple than Qui-Gon's.

They stopped in the middle of the path.

Of course they would still be friends, still be brothers.

But it didn't feel that way. They had spent all their life together. And now they wouldn't anymore.

Obi-Wan didn't know where to look. His eyes kept flickering from Anakin's face to his feet and back. The silence continued. Finally Anakin broke it.

"Well, see you later, then."

Obi-Wan looked him in the eyes. They stepped forward to hug each other at the same time.

"Don't let him get you down, Obi," Anakin muttered to his back, his arms tightened around Obi-Wan's body. He grinned weakly.

"I won't. You try to keep your speech right."

Anakin chuckled.

"I will."

They stepped back, their mood lightened. As they grabbed their bags, they glanced at each other again.

"See ya."

"See ya."

And they walked away, awaiting a brand new future.

As Obi-Wan entered the apartment of Qui-Gon Jinn, his master was sitting in a chair, the only one in the room, reading a datapad. He didn't look up.

Obi-Wan walked to the middle of the room. There he waited. And waited. His nervousness increased. He wondered if it was a test. Finally, when he couldn't stand it anymore, he broke the silence.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon looked up slowly. "Padawan."

Again an awkward silence.

"I…" Obi-Wan started.

"You can put your stuff in your chamber. It's over there." Qui-Gon waved with his hand in the direction of the hall.

"Yes, Master." Somehow Obi-Wan felt a little disappointed. But he was glad the cold eyes weren't fixed on him anymore.

The room was smaller than the room he and Anakin had stayed in. There was one bed, a closet and two planks were attached to the wall above the desk.

Obi-Wan placed his clothes in the closet and the mini-speeder on one of the planks. The room seemed a little less unfamiliar.

He sighed and left it again, mentally preparing himself for whatever may come.

* * *

Anakin had to admit he was a little intimidated as he entered Yoda's quarters. The Force in the rooms was so strong even a none-sensitive being would have been able to notice it.

Yoda himself wasn't present, he had told Anakin he would have a council meeting at that time, so he placed his bag on the couch and sat down next to it.

Ruffling with his fingers on the couch, he waited. He let his eyes wander across the room. Someone had told him all quarters were the same. A small kitchen, two rooms, the smaller one for a Padawan, the living room with a table, a chair and a couch and of course a fresher. There were no personal things in the place, at least not in the living room. Anakin doubted Yoda had any personal things, except of course his walking stick.

The door opened and the green Master entered.

He smiled as he saw Anakin.

"Hmm, good to see you here it is." He pointed at one of the doors. "Your room there is."

"Okay, Master." Anakin grabbed his bag and walked to the room. He quickly placed his stuff on he right place and came back to the living room again.

Yoda was sitting in the chair now.

"Tell you about the rules I will," Yoda said and he pointed at the couch.

Anakin suppressed a groan, mentally preparing himself for all the rules which may come.

* * *

Next chapter a familiar face will appear. Guess who?

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5: The mission

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lucas.

* * *

Chapter 5 The mission

Although they didn't live in the same room anymore, nothing else changed between the two boys. They were still educated together, though on Padawan level, and they still had lunch together between classes. They still spoke with each other, laughed with each other, made fun with each other. The amount of pranks they played had lessened, though. After Bruck had left the temple, their main victim, the pranks lost most of their glory.

Qui-Gon was mostly away from his quarters and if he was there when Obi-Wan came back from his classes, the Jedi didn't talk much. The sentences Obi-Wan heard the most were: 'Have you done all your homework?', 'Who will cook today', or more particularly 'you can fetch some food wherever you like, I'll be leaving in a minute.'

Yoda, being grand master and all, had meetings throughout the whole day. Sometimes Anakin accompanied him, but usually he had to study on his own.

It was on a not so particularly day, around four weeks after the choosing, when Obi-Wan walked back to his master's quarters and found him sitting in his favorite chair with a datapad.

He silently walked to his room to do his homework, when Qui-Gon called him back. Obi-Wan felt his stomach tighten.

"Yes, Master?" Unsure what to do next, he kept standing next to his master's chair.

"Sit down, Padawan, I've got something to tell you." Qui-Gon pointed at the couch without looking up.

Obi-Wan did as he said.

"The council has granted us a mission."

Obi-Wan frowned. It was uncommon for a young Padawan/Master-team to be send on a mission so soon after the choosing.

"Why, Master?" he asked.

"We have been assigned to help the local government to fight the troublemakers on their planet. I've been on the planet before, so they asked for my help."

Obi-Wan kept quiet. Qui-Gon would say he couldn't come any moment now…

"This is it, Padawan. You must have homework to do?"

Obi-Wan stood, a little perplexed. He was going off planet! A wave of excitement spread through him. Grinning, he started his homework.

* * *

Anakin waved Obi-Wan goodbye. Except for his friend and Jinn, the hangar was deserted.

"Take care, Obi.' Anakin grinned, though he didn't mean it. Actually he felt a little jealous.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will." He looked Anakin in the eyes and wanted to say something, when his master called.

"Padawan, we must leave." Jinn had already entered the ship.

"Yes, Master!"

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a quick hug.

"Bye!" He entered the ship as well.

Anakin kept looking till it took off and disappeared in the endless float of vehicles.

He walked back to the inner Temple. He was free the whole morning and decided to spar a little. It would be different, though, without Obi-Wan.

Only a couple of Jedi were in the training hall. They didn't pay attention to him as he chose the training against battledroids. Anakin hadn't made his own saber yet, so he used one of the practice ones present in the hall. Tuning the system to his own level, he stepped into position. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he attacked the first droid that appeared. Before it could even open fire, the head was separated from the body.

More droids entered and the fight became more difficult. Anakin wasn't used fighting several opponents at once, but he managed to dodge all blastershots. His saber hummed softly.

Suddenly he gasped. Obi-Wan's presence had disappeared. All their lives they'd been connected to each other, but now he could not sense him. The shock brought him completely off balance and he stumbled on the floor. Of course the droids took advantage of that. Only because the Force yelled at him to move, did Anakin avoid being hit by rolling away.

His instincts taking over he slashed at the droids legs. He cut through them and the droid fell on the ground. The others were easily destroyed as well.

As the last bit of mechanical parts fell down, Anakin sank to the ground. He was breathing rapidly and was close to breaking down completely.

Obi-Wan isn't dead. He can't be. Anakin hadn't felt pain or despair or anything. The connection was just suddenly gone.

After a while he rose. He spent half an hour showering, then left the training hall.

Not ready to go back to his and master Yoda´s quarters yet, he wandered through the Temple.

He knew the place like the back of his hand. How many times had Obi-Wan and he sneaked out searching for adventure? Of course nothing really special had happened. The most frightening thing had been the shadow of Master Windu, who was talking to Master Yoda.

So Anakin was really surprised when he found out he didn't know the hall he stood in. Cursing under his breath, he turned around. He wasn't afraid, he would find his way back, but he had never liked detours.

He walked in the direction he had come from, pondering on the way he had to go. He was so occupied with this, he didn't see the man, who just turned around the corner, nor did he step aside. The man, reading whatever it was he held in his hand, didn't see him either.

It was only after Anakin felt his hands hit the floor that he realized what had happened. The man let out a yelp as he fell, his papers spreading across the floor.

Anakin looked up bewildered. He saw the man and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see you!" he jumped to his feet.

"It doesn't matter, dear boy," the man said, still gasping. Anakin assumed he was a senator, judging by the robes he wore. He had wandered off far indeed, if he was in the senators building.

He put out his hand and the man grabbed it, pulling him almost to the ground with him as he tried to get up.

"Thank you, thank you," the man said as Anakin picked up the papers. He took the opportunity to inspect the man while grabbing them together. He was in his forties, had gray hair and a nice face. The man saw him watch and smiled.

"May I ask what you're doing here? You seem to be a Jedi." The man sounded curious, not suspicious, so Anakin answered truthfully.

"I was lost, sir," he admitted. "I'm a Padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Anakin. My name is Palpetine. I'm the senator of Naboo."

"Nice to meet you, too, Senator." Anakin grinned.

"Shall I accompany you back to the Temple? or else you'll get lost again."

Anakin accepted the offer and they continued on their way.

"So, young Skywalker, are you fairing well? I heard the school of Jedi isn't an easy one."

Anakin nodded and told the man about his life so far. He was a little surprised it felt so familiar, but didn't mind. He liked the man.

They reach a place he recognized quite soon. Palpetine turned to him.

"Well, dear Anakin, if you're bored or don't know what to do, please visit me in my office. I'd love to hear more of your stories. Just ask one of the servants for me."

Anakin nodded. "Okay. Bye, then."

As he walked away, Palpetine kept looking at him, a mysterious smile on his face.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan reading the datapad concerning the mission. The boy had been quiet since they had made the jump to hyperspeed. Qui-Gon knew why. Usually the bond between Master and Padawan was the only bond a Jedi would develop. Master and Padawan went on missions together and only during a later part of the apprenticeship the two would travel apart. A Padawan would learn only after a while how a bond reacted to hyperspeed.

Obi-Wan and Anakin, however, had already developed a bond during their youth. Now Obi-Wan was traveling at hyperspeed, he wouldn't be able to feel his friend as well as he usually did. Which was apparently demoralizing. The bond had to be quite strong, though, if the impact was this big.

Well, Qui-Gon thought, he should learn not to be dependent on his friend.

Anakin strolled through the Temple. Yoda had a council meeting, one that Anakin wasn´t allowed to attend, so he was left alone. Again. He liked the old master, he really did, but with Garen and Bant in classes, just when he had a day off, and Obi-Wan, off planet, life had begun to become boring. He was able to sense his friend again, though dully, as if someone put some kind of fog between them. He'd tried to get better contact, but had never liked meditating, so he had stopped after a short while.

He sighed. He was bored of sparring on his own, would have a test only two weeks from now. I can go to the man I last met... Anakin grinned. That would do.

He made his way to the senate building. He payed a little more attention than he had done the last time he had been there and saw it was quite different from the Temple. The halls were decorated with statues and paintings, probably by famous artists. Maybe he was supposed to recognize them...

As he walked the halls, Anakin realized he didn't know where Palpetine's office was. Sometimes a man or woman would come by, but none of them looked like they'd know where he should go. They were busy anyway. In the end, Anakin saw a protocol droid.

"Senator Palpetine? Of course I know him! He..." The droid started a story about how he had come to serve the Senator and how horrible it was when he was put aside for a more up-to-date version. Even though he could translate thousands of languages!

Anakin quickly interupted him before the droid could go on about the life of a friend of his, who had suffered the same way.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Well, certainly, yes," the droid said. He even sounded a bit offended.

Another protocol droid opened the door. Anakin guessed this was the replacement and he was proven right as the two droids started bickering about who should take him to the Senator.

In the end Anakin rolled his eyes and walked inside, leaving the two of them outside.

Palpetine was sitting behind a desk, covered with papers and datapads. He looked up, irritated because he had been disturbed, but a smile appeared on his face as he saw Anakin.

"Dear, boy, enter, enter! The droids didn't give you too much trouble, I hope?"

Anakin shook his head. ""No, sir."

"Good, good. I will have to finish this, but after that I can take a break. Please, sit down." He pointed at the couch opposite the desk. Anakin sat down.

After a while the sound of Palpetines writing stopped and the Senator sighed. "That will do for now," he said and rose.

The new droid entered with drinks and Anakin took a glass, just like Palpetine who sat down next to him.

"So, Anakin, what brings you here?"

And Anakin told him about the Temple and everything that had happened so far. He didn't talk about his bond with Obi-Wan, though. Somehow that felt too private. The Senator listened with interest, asking the right questions at the right time. He told a few things about himself as well, but mostly it was Anakin who was talking.

Time went really quickly and slowly the sun began to set. Palpetine looked up.

"Oh, dear, I should continue working."

Anakin stood. He had had at least five glasses of the drink the droid served, and though the Senator hadn't told him so, he assumed it had been a liquor. He felt a little dizzy as he walked to the door.

"Thanks for the drinks, sir."

"You're welcome, Anakin. I'd like to see you around another day."

The droid opened the door.

"Can you find your way back?" the Senator asked.

Anakin nodded. He left and the door fell close behind him. The corridors were deserted and only the lights in the main hall were still on. Anakin hadn't realized it was this late already.

He quickened his pace. He knew it was silly, but the place gave him the creeps. He had, as Obi-Wan would say, a bad feeling.

Suddenly he spun around, though at first he didn't know why.  
His body was tense and his breath quick. Then he heard the thing that caused him to turn around again. It was a voice, and Anakin could clearly make out what it said.

"Skyywalkerrrr...!" It sounded like a bad horror movie Obi-Wan and he used to watch.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. Bad horror movie or not, he didn't like it.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Skywalkerrrrrr!" It was coming out of a small corridor, which emerged from the hall Anakin was in. Anakin had no idea where it led to.

"I'm Skywalker, dumbhead!" he yelled at the 'mysterious voice'. It kept silent.

Anakin snorted. "Well, I'm not coming to you. You come to me."

Still no response.

Slowly Anakin turned around and walked further.

The blow on the back of his head sent a shiver down his spine. He gasped for breath. Then his knees hit the ground and everything faded away.

* * *

Obi-Wan jolted up. he was panting heavily and covered in sweat. It took him a while to recognize where he was. Then he remembered. The mission. He was staying in a room of his own. Qui-Gon's was in the room opposite. He took a deep breath to steady himself. A bad dream. It had just been a bad dream. Yet it had felt so real...

Obi-Wan swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He only wore boxers, but didn't care. He didn't precisely know what he was doing, anyway, till he had opened his door and stood in the hall.

He hesitated. The negotiations with the leader of the Rebels and the king of the planet hadn't gone well and Qui-Gon had been grumpy. Well, more grumpy than he usually was. His master had gone straight to bed and had left Obi-Wan to find some dinner on his own.

His hand floated above the keypad. Then he entered the code and the door slid open. One bed filled the small room. Qui-Gon was lying on his back, mouth open and snoring. His arms and legs were spread out and the blanket was lying on the floor. It would have been a quite hilarious sight if not for the situation.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's voice echoed through the room. He quickly lowered it.

"Master?" he asked again.

The man didn't move.

This time he snorted and turned on his side. He kept sleeping, though.

"Master, wake up!" Not knowing what else to do, Obi-Wan put a force-suggestion behind his words.

Immediately Qui-Gon said up straight, his eyes glowing in the light of the saber pressed against Obi-Wan throat. He had a strange dé-ja-vu of the night on the balcony.

"Master, it's me." Obi-Wan swallowed.

Qui-Gon sighed, though Obi-Wan could not make out if he did so out of irritation or relief, and disignited his saber. The room was dark again.

"What is it, Padawan?" Irritated. Clearly irritated.

"I... I had a dream..." Obi-Wan felt like a child. Well, he still was but...

"A dream?" Obi-Wan could hear his master had his eyebrows raised.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master," he whispered.

A sigh. "What was it about?'

"Anakin, Master."

"And what happened to him?"

"I... I don't know," Obi-Wan admitted. "I just sensed anger, fear, hate," he shivered, "pain..."

Another sigh. "It was just a dream. Imagination."

"But it felt so real!" Obi-Wan protested. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he was glad it was dark in the room.

"Put it out of your mind." Qui-Gon's voice was stern. "Now go to bed. We'll have a tough day tomorrow."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan whispered. He went back to his room, but didn't fall asleep again.


	7. Chapter 6: The Master

That took long...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 The Master

The next day, the dream kept haunting him. Qui-Gon did the talking during the meeting between the two leaders. Obi-Wan tried to pay attention. But every time he concentrated on what was being said, the darkness of his dream nudged at his thoughts, distracting him. Qui-Gon noticed, of course, and he took Obi-Wan aside during the break.

"Put it out of your head, Obi-Wan," he said. "This mission is important."

Obi-Wan looked away, ashamed. "I try, Master, I'm sorry." But the darkness made him shiver. "It wasn't an ordinary dream, Master."

Qui-Gon looked irritated. Again. "No, it was a nightmare."

A bell rang, telling them the negotiations would continue. Qui-Gon gave him one more look, before returning to his seat. Obi-Wan reluctantly followed him.

They sat there all day, and still no solution was found. Both leaders were too stubborn to bend.

Qui-Gon decided to take the longer route back to their rooms. It would put their minds at rest, so his master said.

They walked past a hangar, built for small starships. The king of the planet had told Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan they could use all ships which were stationed there.

Obi-Wan's eyes rested on a one-person starship, much like the ones the Jedi used for solo-missions. It would be easy, sneaking away and flying back to Coruscant in one of those. Too easy. He could do it right now... Qui-Gon could finish the mission on his own, couldn't he? It wasn't as if he himself was very useful, anyway.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked up. He hadn't realized he had stopped walking. Qui-Gon stood a few meters further on, arms crossed and waiting impatiently.

Obi-Wan glanced at the starship and his master followed his gaze. He could feel the irritated eyes upon him, but didn't look up. A small sigh told him Qui-Gon knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Padwan, you can't run off."

"You can handle this mission alone, Master," Obi-Wan said. His body was tense.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I want to make two things clear. One: you're my Padawan, so you will have to stay with me, whether I can handle a mission or not. Two: as I already told you more than once, it was a dream. You can't run off because of that. "

"Master Yoda always told me to follow my instincts."

"As you apparently cannot distinguish instinct from fear caused by a dream, you should not, Padawan."

Obi-Wan didn't like opposing his master, but couldn't help feeling a bit angry at those words.

"What if I can? What if Anakin's really in danger?" he said, his voice not far from a screech.

"A Jedi wouldn't immediately panic and jump to conclusions," Qui-Gon answered, raising his voice as well.

"A Jedi wouldn't abandon his friends!" he yelled back. Tears were welling in his eyes and he was panting.

Suddenly there was utter silence.

Obi-Wan could see the rage in his master's eyes, only controlled by years of Jedi-discipline. He tried hard not to wince, raising his chin a little in defiance.

Qui-Gon's voice was surprisingly calm, when he spoke up.

"If you run off, you won't be my Padawan anymore."

Obi-Wan froze. At first he thought Qui-Gon made a very bad joke, but looking at his master's face he knew it wasn't a joke at all. He felt sick, couldn't breathe, all the fear and tension of the choosing ceremony coming back a hundred fold.

Qui-Gon's eyes pierced him as his mind tried to make up his mind. Not being a Jedi... But then again, what would life as a Jedi be without Anakin?

And then he realized he had made his decision already, when he had stopped walking.

He drew a deep breath and looked into his Master's eyes. And he saw pain. Now he knew why Qui-Gon had asked this. It hadn't been a loyalty test between Anakin and the Jedi. It had been between Anakin and Qui-Gon. His answer would hurt him even more. But it was the only thing he could do.

"I can't abandon him, Master," he said. His voice almost broke.

Qui-Gon shoulders tensed, but that was the way he showed his feelings.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, before turning towards the hangar. He felt the man's eyes burning in his back as he walked away.

* * *

Feeling slowly returned to Anakin's hands. He groaned. It hurt. His head hurt as well. His whole body hurt actually.

He opened his eyes and blinked. The darkness around him didn't fade away. How lovely. He couldn't see a damn thing, didn't know where he was or who had captured him. His hands were chained above his head and he wore no boots, so his feet were really cold.

Cursing his bad luck silently under his breath, Anakin tried to touch the Force. But as always when he was frustrated, it darted away, just out of reach reach.

Listing a few possibilities in his mind and immediately discarding most of them, he realized he had one option left. He had to use his feet, or toes to open the lock. And he wasn't looking forward to the prospect. But he could already hear Obi-Wan's voice telling him he could have at least tried...

Fortunately, however, someone chose to open the door at that very moment, saving him from the embarrassment of hanging upside down.

Blinded by the sudden light, Anakin didn't recognize the person who entered and before his eyes could adjust the door was slammed closed again.

"How are you, Skywalker?"

Anakin tensed. He knew that voice. It had been the same as the one who had called him in the hall. And he knew whom it belonged to, now. Bruck. If his hand had been free, he would have slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid to let himself be captured by Bruck.

"Well, answer me!"

If not for the hostility between them, Anakin could have pitied Bruck. It was clear he wasn't acting on his own. Well, no use being sentimental right now. According to the sound of Bruck's voice, he was close by.

Anakin spat in the direction he assumed Bruck's face would be.

A growl told him he had hit and the next moment his head was spinning. Bruck had managed to slap him in the dark. Impressive... Anakin's cheek burned.

"Watch it, Skywalker, you're not the famous apprentice of Yoda here."

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Anakin growled. "What am I here?"

"A prisoner. You will do as we please."

"We?" He had been right. Bruck wasn't acting on his own.

"Oh, you'll meet my _Master _in time. Now, be a good boy. I might send in some food."

Bruck laughed, but it sounded forced.

After he left, Anakin stared in the dark for a while. He came to the conclusion Bruck had read the book 'how to be evil', by some infamous Sith Lord from the ancient times. He hadn't fully understood the main points though. That laugh for example...

But Anakin doubted that 'Master' was as dumb as his apprentice...

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't know how to continue. He had arrived on Coruscant a short while ago and could sense Anakin clearly. It made him doubt his decision to come a little, but that wasn't the main problem. He would go to Anakin, no matter what. He only had to decide whether to contact Master Yoda first, or find his friend on his own. The first was safer, but what if he was too late? What if Anakin died in the time he was convincing Yoda Anakin was in danger? What if Yoda himself had already gone to Anakin and needed his help? He was Anakin's Master after all.

No, he'd better go and see where exactly Anakin was held. He could always go back to the Temple later.

He parked the speeder, which the guy at the hangar had given him, behind some large building, the most deserted place he could find and closed his eyes. He forced himself to calm down and reached out to Anakin. He immediately knew in which direction to go and he sensed Anakin was close, but when he called his friend's name, he remained utterly silent. So Anakin couldn't reach him, but Obi-Wan could find him, at least.

Obi-Wan climbed out of the speeder and leaving the small street, walked into the crowded high street.

* * *

Anakin had lost track of time a long time ago. He thought. With the darkness as his only and unwelcome companion, he could do nothing but think, or meditate. And he wasn't in the mood for thinking. Or meditating. His arms had lost feeling, which was actually an improvement, but the rest of his body still hurt. After Bruck had left he had dismissed his plan of trying to release himself using his feet while hanging upside-down and no other brilliant plan had occurred to him since.

So he felt actually glad, when the door opened again. The person who entered was bigger than Bruck and left the door open. Anakin still couldn't see his face, though, due to the shadows, but the man had black hair.

"Hello, dear Padawan." The man's eyes glinted in the dark.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, you would like to know, now, wouldn't you?" The man laughed softly. He definitely had understood the Sith's book.

"Well, I don't intend to tell you."

"You're in big trouble, you know that? When my Master finds out you captured me..."

"He'll be running straight to you. Straight into my trap."

Anakin snorted. "I don't think so." He tried to picture Yoda running in order to safe him. He didn't manage to do it.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. He'll do anything to save his _precious_ apprentice."

"He'll still inform the Council. You won't get away," Anakin countered.

"Oh, your dear Master never stood on the same foot as the Council. I doubt he'll go to them. Especially if he feels you're in danger."

Anakin frowned. Yoda _was_ the Council. He opened his mouth to correct him, but then decided against it.

Taking his hesitation as disbelieve, or even shock, the man laughed again.

"You'll see." The man bent forward, so his mouth was near Anakin's ear. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he whispered.

Then he immediately stood and walked away, leaving the door open. Anakin heard him say something and a dull "Yes, Master", and Bruck entered. He held something which looked like a plate of food. Anakin's stomach rumbled.

"Here, Skywalker," Bruck hissed, as he placed the plate on the ground. "It's all you'll get."

Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"You're sure your _Master_ has left, Bruck? I'm sure he won't be nice to you if he finds out you brought him the wrong person."

"He'll understand."

"Really? He'll understand why you didn't tell him Obi-Wan has left the planet just like his master?" Anakin snorted. "I doubt Jinn will come to rescue me."

To his surprise, Bruck didn't get angry.

"No, Jinn won't come for you. But Kenobi will. And my Master will have his way with him, while I can take my revenge on you."

Anakin blinked a few times. "Well," he said at last. "You won't be able to take your revenge on me if you let me starve to death."

Bruck growled, but stepped forward. He must have had a key or something, cause suddenly Anakin's hands were released from the chain. They were still bound together, but at least he was able to eat. He gasped for breath as the blood returned.

Bruck chuckled evilly and turned to the door. "Enjoy your meal."

"No light?" Anakin gasped.

"Eat in the dark." Bruck slammed the door close.

Anakin waited till most of the pain had faded away, then sat up. As he ate silently, actually glad he didn't know what he ate -it didn't feel like anything he was familiar with- he wondered if Obi-Wan really would be stupid enough to come and try to save him.


	8. Chapter 7: To the rescue

And that took even longer...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: to the rescue

Anakin's force-presence led Obi-Wan to a building which had fallen into decay a long time ago. The paint was gone and the large door was rotten. Its glory days were long gone.

The streets were deserted, so Obi-Wan pushed the door open a little further. He heard a creaking sound and froze, but when no other sound reached his ears, he sneaked inside.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and even then he could only see the room he was in dimly. Well, it wasn't exactly a room. More a hall of some kind. Obi-Wan couldn't really tell.

The problem was that he had to make a choice now. There were two ways he could go. Despite the fact that he could still sense his friend, his senses weren't so finely tuned that he could tell the exact place where Anakin was.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. He shouldn't be wasting time, but if he chose the wrong way, he could still be too late. Maybe it didn't matter at all. Maybe both ways led to the place Anakin was held.

He closed his eyes. Tried to empty his mind, let the Force guide him.

_Left..._ something whispered. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was the Force or just came from his own mind, but he walked towards the left corridor.

Just when he reached it, he heard the door behind him creak. He pressed himself against the wall, heart pounding.

"Obi-Wan? I know you're here."

Obi-Wan let out his breath and leaned with his head against the wall. Qui-Gon. Damn. He closed his eyes and said nothing. Maybe the Jedi Master would just leave...

But he heard footsteps coming his way. Sighing and submitting to the fact he could not just run away, he stepped forward.

"I'm here, Ma... sir," he muttered.

He could only see the shape of his former master, but he could feel the disapproving eyes on him. He wondered what the Jedi would do. Send him back to the temple? Probably.

"Is Anakin in here?"

Obi-Wan frowned. Where did that come from?

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"Can you tell where exactly?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No..."

"Obi-Wan, you can't do this on your own. I've got an idea who might have captured Anakin and if I'm right, he's far too strong. To free Anakin, you have to create some kind of distraction."

"Why are you helping me?" Obi-Wan blurted out, confused.

Qui-gon sighed. "The thing is that if you let me help you, I want you to obey me completely. When I say 'hide', you hide. When I say 'run', you run. When I say 'go and leave me behind', I want you to do it without hesitation. Is that clear?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, still not completely comprehending. "I guess so."

"Yes or no. I can't have you doing anything stupid," Qui-Gon snapped.

Obi-Wan flinched. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Well, let's get going then." Qui-Gon strode past him and into the left corridor.

Obi-Wan turned around, waited a second and then followed him, a smile creeping across his face.

Anakin had been drifting in and out of sleep a while now and he couldn't tell how much time had passed. He was cold and hungry. Ow, how he'd loveto have a nice shower at the Temple, have some fun with Obi-Wan and go to a nice warm bed.

He heard a loud noise, but only groaned and turned on his other side.

"Get up!" A sharp pain shot through his chest and he sat up, gasping, not wide awake, but more awake than he had been for a while.

"Bastard," he growled.

Bruck only laughed.

"My Master likes to speak with you, so get up."

Anakin pushed himself to his feet and after a few tries he managed to stand. He glared at Bruck.

"Come."

Bruck walked out of the prison and Anakin followed, glad to be out of the small room. He eyed his surroundings as he walked behind the former initiate. He was in an old building. The light was dim and flickered and then. Bruck didn't seem to be bothered, so Anakin didn't say a thing and ignored it.

Bruck led him into a large room. One half was lighted and the other half was in shadows. Anakin could only see one corridor leading away.

Bruck walked to the one wall in the light, at the left of the corridor from where they had entered the room. Anakin stopped walking when he saw chains.

"Forget it," he mumbled angrily.

Bruck turned around and sneered. "You better come here quickly, Skywalker. My Master isn't pleasant when he's mad at you."

Anakin snorted. "Then you should watch out, Bruck, for I don't think he likes somebody hiding things from him."

"Here. Now."

"No."

Anakin heard a sound which was unmistakably a lightsaber being switched on. He froze.

"Listen to my apprentice, Kenobi, or else you'll regret it."

Anakin saw no point in disobeying, so he walked to Bruck, who chained his arms.

A person stepped forward. He was holding a red lightsaber, which lighted his face. His hair was pitch black and the man looked like a ghost. Anakin swallowed at the darkness around the man.

"Good. You'll notice, Kenobi, that I'm always right."

Anakin lifted his chin. "Are you?"

The man grinned. "Oh yes. Your dear master has come to rescue you."

Anakin snorted. "No, he hasn't."

"I can _feel_ him," the man hissed. "He's here!"

"Well, it could be some Jedi has come here, but it isn't my Master. You can ask Bruck." Anakin had to force his voice to sound normal. Jinn had come. That meant Obi-Wan was here as well. Damn.

Bruck had gone pale as his Master's eyes turned on him.

"What does that scum mean?"

"Nothing Master, really!"

Anakin almost pitied him. "Well, sir, your dear apprentice has forgotten to tell you one small detail."

"Which is?" the dark man asked, turning to Anakin again. A shiver run down his spine, but he managed to answer.

"I'm not Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The man's eyes narrowed. He glared at Bruck, who shuffled backwards.

"Not Kenobi?" his voice sounded very dangerous.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm not the apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn, but of Master Yoda himself."

Bruck backed away even further away. "I can explain!" he squeaked.

"Really?" the man stepped forward. His hand tightened around the still activated lightsaber.

"They're friends. He and Kenobi. He'll come for him. And then Jinn will come as well!"

"You pathetic scum!" the man growled. Anakin felt him use the Force and Bruck slammed to the ground.

"But it's true!"

Anakin struggled against his bonds. How ever much he hated the boy, he couldn't let him be slaughtered like this.

The man lifted his lightsaber. It hummed softly. The it started to come down.

"STOP!"

Anakin looked up, surprised, as an other, deeper voice joined his.

The man stopped his saber a few inches from Bruck's face. Then he turned to the corridor.

His stood with his back to Anakin, so Anakin couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded calm as he spoke.

"Qui-Gon. I was expecting you."

"So I noticed," Jinn said as he stepped forward. His face was blank. "Let the boy go, Xanatos."

And everything fell into place. Anakin wanted to slam his head against the wall, but didn't do it because it would attract too much attention. Also it would hurt. Badly. Jinn's famous turned apprentice. Of course.

Xanatos laughed. "He came to me."

Anakin glanced at Bruck, who was still lying on the floor. The boy slowly crawled backwards, away from his 'Master'. Xanatos didn't notice.

"Well, my dear Master, even if he isn't your apprentice, it would still hurt you when I hurt him, wouldn't it?"

Xanatos faced Anakin, who found it suddenly hard to breath. His heartbeat quickened as the red saber was pressed against his throat.

"Xanatos," Jinn warned. His voice sounded slightly tense.

Anakin looked up into Xanatos face. It was the first time he could get a good look at the Darksider. Handsome face, black hair and dark eyes, like deep waters. But in those waters lurked a monster.

Anakin shivered. He tried to push the fear away, let it go into the Force, but it didn't work. The biggest fear he had faced till now was a slight tension about being punished or not. Now he looked in the eyes of death. The eyes of a man who would kill him just to hurt Jinn. He felt sick and looked away. He closed his eyes, praying he would be killed.

_I don't wanna die!_ His mind screamed.

He heard a sound. A lightsaber being ignited. He open his eyes slightly and glanced at Jinn. Though he couldn't see the saber itself, he could see the green glow lighting up Jinn's face. Relief sored through him.

Xanatos had turned around again. A few seconds passed, then, acting as one, the two men jumped forward, their sabers hissing on impact.

Anakin watched them with wide eyes. He had never expected Jinn to be so quick and graceful. The old Jedi danced around Xanatos, giving him no chance to deliver his strong blows.

Anakin was caught up in the spectacle and he didn't notice someone was coming till he heard a third saber being turned on. He looked away and right into a very familiar face.

The lightsaber blurred and suddenly he could lower his arms. Anakin gritted his teeth as blood returned to his arms.

Obi-Wan quickly cut the bonds between his hands.

"Come on," he whispered as he disignited his saber and he ran away.

Anakin stumbled after him, but soon his legs remembered how to run and he sped up.

Obi-Wan took the entrance Jinn had entered the hall from and didn't stop till he had turned a corner.

Anakin panted heavily as he looked into the worried eyes of his brother.

"Are you all right?"

Anakin just nodded, suddenly too tired find a witty answer.

"Thanks," he whispered hoarsly, tears of exhaustion in his eyes.

And Obi-Wan hugged him. Anakin let all his defences go, all tension of being held prisoner, all the pain. The moment seemed to last forever, till...

"How cute!" someone sneered. Immediately Obi-Wan stood between Anakin and Bruck, saber ready.

Bruck laughed. "You have guts, Oafy!" Anakin saw a maniacal glitter in his eyes.

"Watch out," he mumbled to Obi-Wan.

"Go away, Bruck," his brother said calmly.

Bruck laughed again, then jumped forward, a lighsaber suddenly in his hand.

Obi-Wan met him head on. Both fighters weren't as skilled as the two in the hall, but to an untrained eye the duel would seem quite dramatic.

Anakin didn't stand still to watch, but sneaked round them, so Brucks back was turned to him. He looked around and his eye fell on a stone that worked itself loose from the old wall.

It wasn't a very glorious thing to do, but he didn't want to stay in that place any longer. He grabbed the stone and aimed it at Bruck.

The stone hit the former initiate on the back of his head and he lost conscience before he hit the ground, leaving an confused Obi-Wan.

His blue eyes found Anakin's and he shook his head.

"Let's go?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, but then hesitated. "Should we..." he said, looking at Bruck.

Anakin shook his head, stepped over the boy's body and pushed Obi-Wan softly away from him.

"He tried to kill you and we have to get out of here," Anakin said. "He'll weigh us down."

Obi-Wan sighed, then nodded.

"Come."

He led the way and after a few turns and twists they were outside. Anakin felt immense relief to be outside again and was slightly surprised they were on Coruscant. But the best place to hide is the closest spot to your enemy.

He turned at Obi-Wan, who was looking with a worried expression to the entrance of the building. Anakin could immediately follow his friends strain of thoughts.

"Is there a speeder or such near here?" he asked.

Obi-Wan looked up and nodded. "Yes..."

Anakin grinned. "Good. Then I'll go fetch it and we can leave as soon as you two are finished with that Darksider."

Obi-Wan frowned, then realisation dawned on his face. "You're sure?" he asked worriedly.

Anakin suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes. Go and save that master of yours."

Obi-Wan grinned and walked away. He stopped at the entrance and looked back.

"Thanks..."

"Just go already!"

Obi-Wan sped away.

It was only then that Anakin realised his brother hadn't told him where exactly the speeder was.


End file.
